erecrexfandomcom-20200213-history
Erec Rex
Erec Rex is the protagonist of the Erec Rex series. After discovering the magical Lower Earth when a cloudy thought commanded him to search for his mother, Erec enters its magical realm and a thrilling life he was destined to lead. Erec assumed he was orphaned, but in The Search for Truth, he discovers his father is the alive King Piter, resulting in him being royalty. '''Appearance Erec had curly blond-white hair and green eyes, but his adoptive mother, June, had changed his appearance. He now has brown hair that stubbornly stayed curly at the end and blue eyes that can change to his green dragon eyes given by Aoquesth's dragon's eyes. From his first time of making a hole in the Substance, Erec has a permanent gray streak in his hair. He always wears his Amulet of Virtues acquired from completing his first quest of the twelve to become king in The Monsters of Otherness. '' 'Powers/Abilites #'Cloudy thoughts-' Erec has a power which lets a powerful influence take control of him usually when he or someone else is in trouble. #Scepters'- He is shown to be able to control King Piter's and Pluto's scepters. After using it, he has a deep craving for its immense power. #'Dragon Eyes '- Erec obtains his first dragon eye from Aoquesth in the first book because his father had saved the dragon. When Baskania fatally wounded him, Aoquesth gave his other eye to Erec before he died. Erec is the only person ever to have dragon eyes. After receiving both dragon eyes, Erec will sometimes undertake a Dragon Transformation. When doing so, his Cloudy Thoughts show the future and the Substance. He can also use the Dragon Call, a ancient power only very few Dragons can use, depsite the fact Erec is half Dragon and half Human.His eyes let him to be able to read other dragon's minds, as well as let them read his. Erec can make a hole in the Substance to create a portal to the Nevervarld like he did in book 3 in order to complete his quest. #'Future Telling/Spirit Medium- Erec can now see the future after receiving both eyes. He enters a mediation-like state,and enters a black room. He proceeds into a smaller black room, and then another. There is a table in the third black room, which has a small box. When opened, it shows the future. Erec is often scared to preform this feat from all the chaos of the future it shows. #'Ghost Resistance- ' Erec cannot be harmed by Ghosts. This ability comes from his family lineage. #'Magic-' Erec is able to do finger magic without a remote control. Relation '''Bethany Cleary - Erec meets Bethany when one of his cloudy thoughts force him to find his mother. Bethany claims that she had seen two burly men forcing her into a secret passageway that Gerard, the hot dog man, opens if someone says a code. Bethany explains that she is trying to escape his mistreating uncle, helping him to enter the mysterious place. From continuously watching people entering it in front of oblivious eyes, Bethany remembered the phrase to get in. Bethany and Erec join the Category:Characters Category:Eric's Allies Category:Triplets Enemy